TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here is TrainBoy43's third Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Strand Home Video. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry *Duck *Diesel *Bertie *Percy's Ghost Engine *Edward *Donald and Douglas *The Spiteful Brakevan *Bertie *Toby *Henrietta *Annie and Clarabel *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Lady Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Farmer Trotter *The Firelighter *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Foolish Freight Cars Transcript (The Intro to Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers, George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Thomas and Percy are good friends, but sometimes Percy teases Thomas about being frightened and he dosen't like that at all. (Thomas puffs away) One evening he was dozing happily in the shed, but Percy wanted to talk. *Percy: Wake up, Thomas. Are you dreaming about the time you thought I was a ghost? *Thomas: Certainly not. anyway, I was only pretending to be scared. I knew it was your really. *Narrator: Percy went on teasing him. *Percy: I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight. *Thomas: Why? I quite like the dark. *Percy: Oh really? I am surprised. I'd always thought you were afraid of the dark. I wonder why? *Narrator: Thomas decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. The next day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: I would like you to go to the harbour tonight. You have to collect something rather unusual, Thomas. *Thomas: What sort of something? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Sir Topham Hatt: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Meanwhile, Percy was moving some trucks into a siding. (as Percy shunts three freight cars into a siding, Henry arrives with his freight train with nine vans and a caboose) Henry arrived with his freight train. The signalman switched the points and Percy waited on the siding until Henry had steamed by. Then, there was trouble. *The Signalman: The points are jammed. *Narrator: Called the signalman. *The Signalman: I can't switch them back for Percy. The workmen will mend them tomorrow morning. It's too late now. *Percy's Driver: Hmmm. *Narrator: Said Percy's Driver. *Percy's Driver: I'm sorry, Percy. But you will have to stay here tonight. *Percy: Where are you going? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Percy's Fireman: Home for tea. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. Percy was speechless. He watched as the other engines went home to the shed. (Casey Jr, Tillie, Johnny, and Toots head back to the shed with their freight and passenger trains together) Night-time came and Percy began to feel very lonely. *Percy: Oh dear. It's very dark. *Narrator: Murmured Percy. *(Owl hoots) *Percy: OH! OH! What's that?! *Narrator: It was only an owl, but Percy didn't realise this. *Percy: I wish Thomas was here too. *Narrator: He sighed. Thomas was waiting for his mysterious load at the harbour. Suddenly, there is was. *(The Chinese Dragon appears) *Thomas: Cinders & Ashes! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas: It's a dragon! *Thomas's Driver: Don't worry Thomas. This dragon is made of paper. It's for the carnival tomorrow. *Narrator: Workmen likfted the dragon onto Thomas' flatbed and put lights all around it for protection. (Thomas sets off into the night, pushing the Chinese Dragon his flatbed, and a car in front) Then, Thomas set off into the misty night. Percy was asleep on his siding and had no idea that Thomas was approaching him. (Thomas and the dragon come up next to Percy, who wakes up with a start) Percy woke up with a start. *Percy: Help! *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Percy: I'm not going to open my eyes until my driver comes. *Narrator: Next morning the points were mended and Percy puffed back to the junction. (Percy arrives to meet Gordon, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) Gordon was just about to leave with the express. *Percy: You'll never guess what I saw last night. *Narrator: Gordon was in no mood for puzzles. *Gordon: I'm a busy engine. I don't have time for your games. *Percy: I've seen a huge dragon. It was covered in lights. *Narrator: Gordon snorted. *Gordon: You've been in the sun too long. Your dome has cracked. (Gordon departs with his five coaches) *Narrator: When the other engines heard the news, they laughed too. (James charges past Percy) *James: Look out, Percy! *Narrator: Chuckled James. *James: Or the dragon may gobble you up! *Percy: No-one believes me. (puffs over the viaduct with only three coaches, unaware of Thomas pushing the Dragon) *Narrator: Huffed Percy. *Percy: Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all. *Narrator: But Percy soon found out that he hadn't. (Thomas and the Dragon arrive) *Percy: Help! Save me! *Thomas: It's alright, Percy. *Narrator: Whistled Thomas. And he explained about the carnival. *Thomas: By the way, how was your night out? *Narrator: Percy decided to tell Thomas the truth. *Thomas: Well, Percy. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Narrator: Maybe we do get scared somethimes, but if we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're quite brave too. (Donald and Douglas, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Donald & Douglas are twins and have arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt. But only one engine had been expected. The twins ment well, but did cause confusion. Sir Topham Hatt gave them numbers. Donald 9 and Douglas 10. But he was still planning to send one engine home. (Thomas' whistle blows as he puffs past, hauling Annie, Britanny, Becky, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) There was a breakvan in the yard that had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Douglas began to worry. Donald, his twin, was angry. (Donald bumps the Caboose) *Donald: Ye're a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Donald. *Donald: It's ta leave ye behind, I'd be wantin'. *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Narrator: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Donald: Och are ye? *Narrator: Donald burst out *Donald: Ye're naethin' but a screechin' an' a noise when a's said an' done. Spite Douggie wad ye? Tak that! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh! Oh! Oh! (gets bumped by Donald again) *Narrator: Cried the van. *Donald: There's mair comin', syne ye misbehave! (Douglas leaves the caboose on his freight train with nine freight cars) *Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Donald had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Donald crashes into the signalbox) Donald wasn't hurt, but Sir Topham Hatt was most annoyed. *Sir Topham Hatt: I am dissappointed, Donald. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I had dicided to send Douglas back and keep you. *Donald: I'm sorry, sir. *Narrator: Said Donald. *Sir Topham Hatt: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now James will have to help with the goods work while you have your tender mended. James won't like that. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was right. James grumbled dreadfully about extra work. (James goes by, hauling three wagons, and a caboose) *Douglas: Anyone would think. *Narrator: Said Douglas. *Douglas: That Donald had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *James: Shut up! *Narrator: Said James. *James: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Douglas: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Said Douglas. *Douglas: Surely James, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: James didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. (James sulks away with only four freight cars and a caboose, but later puffs on, hauling ten freight cars and the Spiteful Breakvan, only to arrive at Edward's station) *The Spiteful Breakvan: He's cross. *Narrator: Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the cars to each other. James did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Edward's station. Luckily Douglas was there. *James: Help me up the hill, please. *Ringo Starr: Panted James. *James: These cars are playing tricks. *Douglas: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Douglas. (Douglas buffers up behind, and together, when he and James start climbing the mountain, James starts to lose some steam) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the cars up the hill. But James was losing steam. *James: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Douglas: Leave it to me! *Narrator: Shouted Douglas. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The van's breaking. (The spiteful breakvan breaks to pieces) The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Edward came to clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt was on board. (Edward arrives with the Breakdown Train to clear up the mess) *Sir Topham Hatt: I might have known it would be Douglas. *Narrator: He said. *Edward: Douglas was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: James had no steam left, but Douglas worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Sir Topham Hatt: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I want to be fair Douglas. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. (The Deputation, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow. (Donald and Douglas, with a van coupled between their tenders, and their snowploughs in front, puff through the snow) Donald and Douglas were used to it. Coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on their fronts, (Douglas' whistle blows) they set to work. They puffed backwards and forwards patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes, they found deeper drifts. (Douglas pushes the drift of snow) Presently, the came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, (Douglas pushes another drift of snow, then backs up) and were just backing for another try when... *Henry: Help! Help! (feels stuck in the snow, while hauling a green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and a red coach) *Douglas: Lord's sakes, Donald. It's Henry. Don't worry yourself, Henry. Wait a while. We'll have you out. *Narrator: Henry was very grateful. (Henry's whistle blows as he returns home) He saw all was not well. The twins were looking glum. They told them Sir Topham Hatt was making a decision. *Donald and Douglas: He'll send us away for sure. *Percy: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Gordon: A lot of nonsense about a broken signalbox. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *James: That spiteful brakevan too. *Narrator: Put in James. *James: Good riddance. That's what I say. *Henry: They were splendid in the snow. *Narrator: Added Henry. *Henry: It isn't fair. *Narrator: They all agreed that something must be done. But none knew what. (Percy catches up with Edward, hauling three coaches) Percy decided to talk to Edward about it. *Edward: What you need. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Is a deputation. *Narrator: He explained what that was. Percy ran back quickly. (Percy leaves and toots his whistle) *Percy: Edward says we need... a depostation. *Gordon: Of course! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: The question is. *Henry: What is a desporation? *Narrator: Asked Henry. *Percy: It's when engines tell Sir Topham Hatt something's wrong. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Duck: Did you say "Tell Sir Topham Hatt?" *Narrator: Asked Duck thoughtfully. There was a long silence. (all the engines pause) *Gordon: I propose. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That Percy be our uh... disputation. *Percy: I?! *Narrator: Squeaked Percy. *Percy: I can't. *Henry: Rubbish, Percy. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: It's easy. *Gordon: That settled then. *Narrator: Said Gordon. Poor Percy wished it wasn't. (Percy leaves worriedly) *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. It's nice to be back. *Narrator: Percy jumped. (Percy backs up and bumps into some freight cars and couples up) *Percy: Uh, ye-- yes, sir. Please, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look nervous, Percy. What's the matter? *Percy: Please, sir. They made me a desporation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt pondered. *Sir Topham Hatt: Do you mean a deputation, Percy? *Percy: Yes, sir. Please, sir. It's Donald and Douglas, sir. They say, sir. That if you send them away, sir. They'll be turned into scrap, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Please, sir. Don't send them away... *Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you, Percy. That will do. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: I had a... a deputation. I understand your feelings, and I've given a lot of thought to the matter. *Narrator: He paused impressively. *Sir Topham Hatt: Donald and Douglas, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall have a new coat of paint. *Narrator: The twins were surprised. (Donald and Douglas' whistles blow) *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us? *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt smiled. *Sir Topham Hatt: It means... *Narrator: That the rest of the speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. (all the engines blow their whistles) The twins were here to stay. (they keep blowing their whistles) (Time for Trouble, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: The Island of Sodor has many visitors, and Sir Topham Hatt had scheduled more trains. (the engines are arriving and departing every station with their passenger and freight workings) Gordon the Big Engine had to work harder than ever before. (Gordon speeds along with his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach, and arrives at Knapford station) *Gordon: Come on. *Narrator: He called to the coaches. *Gordon: Come on, come on, come on. The passengers rely on me to be on time. *Narrator: Whenever Gordon finished one journey it was time for another to begin. *(The conductor blows his whistle as Gordon departs) *Gordon: Never mind. *Alec Baldwin: He puffed. *Gordon: I like a long run to stretch my wheels. *Narrator: Even so, Sir Topham Hatt decided that Gordon needed a rest. *Sir Topham Hatt: James shall do your work. *Narrator: James was delighted. He like to show off his smart red paint and was determined to be as fast as Gordon. *(James' whistle toots as he speeds along the line with his green and yellow coach and four red coaches and meets up with Toby) *James: You know, little Toby. *Narrator: He boasted. *James: I'm an important engine. Everyone knows it. I'm as regular as clockwork. Never late, always on time, that's me. *Toby: Says you. *Narrator: Replied Toby. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Your parts are worn, Toby, so you must go to the works to be mended. *Toby: Can I take Henrietta, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: No. What would the passengers do without her? *Narrator: Toby saw Percy by the water tower. *Percy: Don't worry, Toby. I'll take care of Henrietta until you get back. *(Toby's bell rings as he sets off down the line) *Narrator: Soon Toby was out on the main line. He clanked as he trundled along. He's a little engine with small wheels. His tanks will not hold much water. He had come a long way and began to feel thirsty. In the distance was a signal. *Toby: Good. *Narrator: He thought. *Toby: There's a station ahead. I can have a nice drink and a rest until James has passed. (Toby takes on water) *Narrator: Toby was enjoying his drink when the signalman came up. He had never seen Toby before. Toby's driver tried to explain but the new signalman wouldn't listen. *Signalman: We must clear the line for James with the express. You'll have to get more water at the next station. (Toby tries to speed up, but slows down, then runs out of steam, and remains stranded on the main line. *Narrator: Hurrying used a lot of water and his tanks were soon empty. Poor Toby was out of steam and stranded on the main line. *Toby's Fireman: We must warn James. *Narrator: Said the fireman. Then he saw Percy and Henrietta. (Percy arrives with Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Toby's Fireman: Please, take me back to the station. It's an emergency. *Narrator: Henrietta hated leaving Toby. *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: You're taking the fireman to warn James. That's a big help. (Percy departs with Toby's two coaches and van) *Narrator: Henrietta felt much better. James was fuming when he heard the news. (James is fuming at a station, hauling his green and yellow coach, and four red coaches) *James: I'm going to be late. *Signalman: My fault. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Singalman: I didn't understand about Toby. *James' Driver: Now James. *Narrator: Said his driver. *James' Driver: You had to push Toby. *James: What, me?! *Narrator: Snorted James. *James: Me?! Push Toby and pull my train too? (James obeys and departs and finds Toby and gives him a bump) *Narrator: Grumbling dreadfully, James set off to find Toby. He came up behind Toby and gave him a bump. *James: Get on you! (Toby and James depart together, only to reach the station, feeling tired) *Narrator: James had to work very hard. When he reached the works station he felt exhausted. Some children were on the platform. *Boy: Cool. *Narrator: One of them said. *Boy: The express is late and it's got two engines. I think James couldn't pull it on his own so Toby had to help him. *Toby: Never mind, James. *Narrator: Whispered Toby. *Toby: They're only joking. *James: Huh! *Narrator: Said James. Toby just smiled. (A Scarf for Percy, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: It was a cold winter's morning on the Island of Sodor. The wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Thomas and Percy were cold and cross. *Thomas: All I want is a warm boiler. *Narrator: Huffed﻿ Thomas. *Thomas: Firelighter knows that. He's late. *Percy: He's not late. *Narrator: Replied Percy. *Percy: This weather woke us up early. *Narrator: Gusts of wind swirled round the shed, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas. Then they swooshed round Percy too. *Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? *Narrator: Shivered Percy. *Thomas: Yes. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. *Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things-like sunshine and steam. *Thomas: And firefighters. *Narrator: muttered Thomas. *Percy: Scraves! *Narrator: Continued Percy. *Thomas: Scraves. *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: That's what you need, Percy. A woolly scarf round your funnel. *Narrator: Thomas was only teasing, but Percy thought happily about scraves until the firelighter came. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. He was looking foward to taking important visitors on a tour of the railway, and had pressed his special trousers. *Sir Topham Hatt: I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken. *Narrator: He said to his wife. Then he set off to catch his train. (Percy puffs along, hauling three mail cars, and a caboose) Percy was now working hard. His fire was burning nicely, and he had plenty of steam, but he still thought about scarves. He saw them everywhere he went. *Percy: My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf! (Percy arrives alongside Henry) *Henry: Rubbish Percy! Engines don't wear scarves. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Percy: Engines with proper funnels do. You've only got a small one. *Narrator: Before Henry could answer, Percy puffed away. (Percy departs) Henry snorted. He was looking foward to pulling the special train. It was time for the photographs. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform for his trousers. They were in a trunk amoungst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off. (Percy rolls toward the coaches, but collides into the luggage trolley, and gets covered in jam, only to have some trousers tied round his funnel, while a tophat hangs on his lamp iron) Percy was still being cheeky. His driver always shut off steam just outside the station. Percy wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly was he could. But the porters didn't hear him either. Percy gave them such a fright that boxes and bags burst everywhere. *Percy: OH! *Narrator: Groaned Percy. Sticky streams of jam trickled down Percy's face. A top hat hung on his lamp iron. Worst of all, a pair of trousers coiled lovingly round his funnel. Everyone was very angry. Sir Topham Hatt seized the top hat. *Sir Topham Hatt: Mine! Percy look at this! *Percy: Yes sir. I am sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: My best trousers too. *Percy: Yes sir. Please sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. *Narrator: Percy went off to the yard. (Percy puffs away and meets James, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) He felt very silly. On the way he met James. *James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels! (puffs away to tell Henry the news) *Narrator: And he puffed off to tell Henry the news. That evening, Thomas and Percy were resting in the shed. Percy's driver has taken away the trousers and gave Percy a good rubdown. *Thomas: Firelighter's promised to come early tomorrow. *Narrator: Said Thomas. Henry arrived. He'd enjoyed taking the visitors around and now he felt sorry for Percy too. (Henry arrives) *Henry: Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. You won't need a scarf, Percy. *Percy: Certainly not! *Narrator: Replied Percy. *Percy: Engines don't need scarves. Engines need warm boilers. Everyone knows that! (The Diseasel, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Bill and Ben are tank engine twins. Each has four wheels, a tiny chimney and dome and a small squat cab. Their freight cars are filled with china clay. It is needed for pottery, paper, paint and many other things. (Ben's whistle tweets) The twins were now kept busy pulling the cars for engines on the main line. And for ships in the harbor. (Bill's whistle tweets as he pushes the cars under the crane and tweets his whistle again. Bill and Ben shunt the freight cars) One morning, the arranged some cars and went away for more. (the freight cars disappear as Bill and Ben come back) They returned to find them all gone. (the twins' whistles tweet) The twins were most surprised. Their drivers examined a patch of oil. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: That's a diesel. *Narrator: They said. *Bill: It's a what-le? *Narrator: Asked Bill. *Ben: A diseasel, I think. *Narrator: Replied Ben. *Ben: There's a notice about them in our shed. *Bill: Coughs and sneezles spread diseasels. *Ben: You had a cough in your smokebox yesterday. It's your fault the diseasel came. *Bill: It isn't. *Ben: It is. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: Stop arguing, you two. *Narrator: Laughed their drivers. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: Let's go and rescure our freight cars. *Narrator: Bill and Ben were horrified. *Bill and Ben: But the diseasel will magic us away like the freight cars. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: He won't magic us. *Narrator: Replied their drivers. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know if you're twins. (only their names are off) So we'll take away your names and numbers, and then this is what we'll do. *(Ben's whistle tweets, then Bill's as they move on) *Narrator: Puffing hard, the twins set off on their journey to find the diesel. (the twins keep puffing) They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. (first, Bill tweets his whistle as he passes Wellsworth, then Ben does the same) Creeping into the yard, they found the diesel on a siding with the missing cars. (Ben stays and Bill keeps going) Ben hid behind, but Bill went boldly alongside. (Bill sneaks up next to the diesel and tweets his whistle) The diesel looked up. *Boco: Do you mind? *Bill: Yes. *Narrator: Said Bill. *Bill: I do. I want my cars back. *Boco: These are mine. *Narrator: Said the diesel. *Boco: Go away. *Narrator: Bill pretended not to be frightened. *Bill: You're a big bully. *Narrator: He whimpered. *Bill: You'll be sorry. *(Bill backs up behind) *Narrator: He ran back and hid behind the cars on the other side. (Ben shows up) Ben now came forward. *Ben: Car stealer! *Narrator: Hissed Ben. He ran away too. Bill took his place. (the twins keep driving the diesel crazy) This went on and on until the diesels eyes nearly popped out. (they tweet their whistles loudly as the diesel's eyes roll) *Boco: Stop! You're making me giddy! *(the diesel's horn honks) *Narrator: The two engines gazed at him. *Boco: Are there two of you? *Bill and Ben: Yes. We're twins. *Boco: I might have known it. *(Edward comes up) *Narrator: Just then, Edward bustled up. *(Edward blows his whistle as he backs on to some cars) *Edward: Bill and Ben, why are you playing here? *Bill: We're not playing. *Narrator: Protested Bill. *Ben: We're rescuing our cars. *Narrator: Squeaked Ben. *Ben: Even you don't take our cars without asking, but this diseasel did. *Edward: There's no cause to be rude. *Narrator: Said Edward, severely. *Edward: This engine is a metropolican vicar's diesel electric type two. (Boco's theme plays) *Narrator: The twins were most impressed. *Bill: We're sorry, Mr. Uh... *Boco: Never mind. *Narrator: The diesel smiled. *Boco: Call me Boco. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the cars. *Edward: That's all right, then. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Now off you go, Bill and Ben. Fetch Boco's cars, then you can take this lot. (Bill and Ben puff sadly away) There's no real harm in them. *Narrator: He said to Boco. *Edward: But they're maddening at times. *Narrator: Boco chuckled. *Boco: Maddening. *Narrator: He said. *Boco: Is the word. (Edward's Exploit, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Bertie the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. (Edward, coupled to five coaches, struggles to break away from the station, but finds it hard to start the heavy train, then hears Henry, with his green and yellow coach, his red and white coach, and red coach, James, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach, talking about him) It was their last afternoon, and Edward was preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben. He found it hard to start the heavy train. *Henry: Did you see him straining? *Narrator: Asked Henry. *James: Positively painful. *Narrator: Remarked James. *Gordon: Just pathetic. *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Gordon: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: Burst out Duck. *Duck: You're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you. *BoCo: You're right, Duck. *Narrator: Said BoCo. *BoCo: Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. *Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! (finally pulls out of the station toward the docks to meet Bill and Ben with four cabooses) *Narrator: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Bill and Ben were delighted to see the visitors. (Bill and Ben take the visitors in their four cabooses toward the China Clay Works) They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Edward took the visitors home. (Edward takes the visitors, but ends up being buffered by the wind and rain, and accidentally breaks one of his coupling rods apart) On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Edward: I'll try, sir. *Narrator: Promised Edward. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest. (Edward tries to start again, but finds his wheels slipping, and can't start the heavy train) But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Edward: That'll be much easier. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Come on! *Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. (Edward finally manages to get the whole train rolling toward Knapford station) *Edward: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. *Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! *Narrator: And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearly, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. *Edward: Peep peep! (arrives at Knapford station to meet Henry, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. (Every Cloud has a Silver Lining) * *:Life is full of surprises, full of ups and downs * *:And so to have a silver lining, first there must be cloud * *:Bill and Ben the twins work together all day long * *:They sometimes disagree how things are done * *:They get down in the dumps * *:If things they do don't work out just as planned * *:But if at first you don't succeed then understand * *:There's no sense in worrying if things start going wrong * *:Obstacles can all be overcome * *:But even Bill and Ben both agree that in the end * *:If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on * *:Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains * *:So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change * *:All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find * *:Your sun will shine * *:So if you've got a job to do, make sure you do it well * *:Arguing will get you nowhere fast * *:When Bill says "Push", and Ben says "Pull" * *:They always get it wrong * *:But never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on * *:Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains * *:So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change * *:All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find * *:Your sun will shine * *:Everybody makes mistakes it happens all the time * *:You should never lose sight of your goal * *:Just like Bill and Ben things will work out in the end * *:If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on * *:When you're feeling down it doesn't help to wear a frown * *:Never lose hope, you're sure to cope and you can carry on * *:Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way * *:As long as there's hope, it'll help you cope *You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *TrainBoy43: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to TrainBoy43, that's me, fan of Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, and thanks being one of Thomas's most special new friends. Trivia Seven Main Episodes * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, narrated by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by bluecoatscheesypoofs's remake. * Donald and Douglas, narrated by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Ianfox, Dan5589, and RailPony's remake. * The Deputation, narrated by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Ianfox, Dan5589, and RailPony's remake. * Time for Trouble, narrated by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by TheNewTrainBoy54's remake. * A Scarf for Percy, narrated by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by JH55000's remake. * The Diseasel, narrated by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by RailPony's Dad's remake. * Edward's Exploit, narrated by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by RailPony's remake. Song * Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining has various shots. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions * Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) * Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) * Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) * Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) * Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) * Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions * Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) * Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) * Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions * Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) * Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) * Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) * Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions * Happy Face (Tomy Trains) * Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) * Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions * Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) * Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43